


Flee

by orphan_account



Series: Fight, Mercy, Flee [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Soft Chara, Violence, What will you do? Fight, What will you do? Flee, What will you do? Mercy, evil middle school scum, hard Chara when frisk is in danger, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will you do?Flee.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk was untouchable, passive. No comment broke their expression. No blow could ever land. The way they dodged was too practiced, too professional for a child, but scars they had, and scars they held.  
Frisk was untouchable.  
And yet their peers chose to fight. They wanted to hurt them, excuses flying out of their mouth as to why, but Frisk knew they would have hurt them just for breaking their pencil. The taunts that they weren't good enough couldn't hurt them. It wasn't anywhere near the worst they had heard before.  
But Frisk was untouchable.  
They dove after them through the snow and ice, hoping to unbalance them, but they had spent months traveling a mountain, they had spent weeks in Snowdin, and nothing could trip them up. They wanted them to slip and fall in the rain, but their body wouldn't allow it, too trained not to fall when their soul had shattered because they had fallen. Dying hurt.  
Rain or shine, they were untouchable.  
They looked down at the current group of attackers with their curiously void expression, passive and noncommittal, posture betraying no emotion.  
"Oh, look, it's the monster freak!" one shrieked, voice shrill.  
Chara burbled up in them.  
"They don't know how right that is," They said, in their wistful, harrowing voice.  
Frisk mentally chuckled. They were so much taller than these kids. They wanted to be polite, but if they got close to say hi, they would get a finger nipped off.  
They didn't show it in their face, but inside their steady glare was cool, calculating. They pulled up the hub with Chara.  
"Check," their voices rang.  
"Humans. ATK 4. DEF. 5. HP 20/20. Life is hard for these young kids." Chara called out, and Frisk waved a hand in the hub and pulled out their souls, before shunting them away. The humans wouldn't have a chance in the monster interface.  
"You just gonna stare, you piece of trash?" One said angrily, with false bravery.  
"You know, I hate to admit it, but I erased an entire race with a plastic toy knife," Chara said. Frisk's mental reply was twisted with some sort of grim, morbid amusement.  
"Let's give them the old beat down," The ringleader said. "I'm not worried. If they couldn't bear to hurt the monsters- I'd slaughter the whole lot of them- then they won't lift a finger against us."  
The kids nodded, and the ringleader struck forward, a hand outstretched for what would have been a brutal slap. Frisk ducked out of the way, dancing to the side and shying to the left, bringing up their fore arms in an arc to deflect an oncoming blow, which stung with recoil. They grabbed an arm that was moving towards them, and, using it for leverage, and swing their body over it, using their feet to disarm the books from two kids. They moved back, knees crouched, and whirled in a circle, violently twisting off the hands that tried to cling to their sweater, pacing back and using their height and unnatural balance to sit at the top of the lockers, waiting for either a teacher to reprimand the cursing kids, or for Sans or Toriel to come and pick them up from school.  
Today it was Toriel. She smiled as she saw them in their favorite nook and reading, but her gaze went ice cold as she noticed the kids. She was too quiet for them to notice, but they weren't students from her class, so she made note to tell the teacher of that one.  
"Get away from my child," she said, voice dripping with venom, magic crackling. "Your parents will hear about this."  
The kids froze at the tone, cringing and turning to face the massive boss monster looming above. They turned tail and ran.  
"Are you hurt, my child?" She asked, tone soft. They shook their head and gathered their stuff, almost thankful that Sans hadn't shown up to give them a hellish bad time.  
"Those kids," Chara said, voice hard and brilliant, and shook their head.  
"Those kids," Frisk agreed in their hoarse, low voice.  
Chara chuckled, a small smile gracing their pale face.  
Frisk stepped into the sun, which set an auburn glow about their nut-brown skin, chestnut hair flowing in pillowy curls around their chin.  
It was such a beautiful day.  
They were filled with DETERMINATION.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk followed Toriel home. They watched her move- she was graceful, magnificent- not to mention slightly terrifying. She mystified humans and monsters alike wherever she went. She may have no longer been a monarch, but no one could disagree on the fact that she was queenly in every sense of the word.  
They listened to the soft thump of her furry hind-paws as they walked together. The leaves drifted down among them as they moved, all shades of red, russet, and cinnamon whirling, crinkling at their feet. Their expression cracked and they offered the leaves a small smile. Only for the monsters would their expression waiver. Humans were cold, bitter. They did not deserve it.  
"We are having pie today, my child," Toriel smiled down at them, her fangs glittering as white as her downy fur.  
"Everyone will come over."  
'Should I play them a song?'  
"That would be a wonderful idea, I think. It has been some time since you have played when we were all near."  
'When do they come, Mother-Toriel?' Frisk's sign for Toriel translated as such- Mother Toriel- the sign for mom and hands curving in a sweet, fanged smile.  
"They come soon. It is almost dinner, is it not?"  
They checked the time. 'It is.'  
"Then they come very soon. I have already cooked."  
Frisk nodded with a low hum. They held on to the straps of their backpack- true black and pewter blue- and a spring bubbled in their step.  
"Frisk, those kids... I know that this has been happening for quite some time."  
They nodded, tilting their head up and cocking an eyebrow at their mom.  
"Is it...bothering you, young one? I can fix it."  
They shook their head.  
'They can't touch me,' they signed.'Their words don't mean anything. No, I can handle myself. But, thank you for asking.'  
"I understand, small one."  
They smiled up at her.  
'Race you home?' They asked, feeling playful, despite knowing they would never win against a monster who was made to run.  
"Of course!" She said.   
They ran until they were there- giggling, rosy-cheeked and out of breath, but happy.  
They looked at her smile. It was true. They noticed her fur was messed up- it was longer around the crown, ears, and scruff, sticking out from it's normally sleek appearance into a wavy mess. It made them happy. Nobody was perfect.  
"I'm home, Papyrus, Sans!" She called as she entered. Frisk rung a loud little bell they had put near the doorway for them to announce their arrival.  
"Frisk, Toriel!" The skeletons cried in unison. "Welcome!"  
"Pleased," she replied, as was tradition.  
They did a little wave. Part of them probed for Chara, who had withdrawn. They were asleep.  
'Wait,' they signed. 'Ill go put away my things and get my guitar.'  
They ran up the stairs, inhaling the wonderful smell of butterscotch-cinnamon and various meat pies as they went, running into their room- it was simple, a dresser, a closet, a bed, a table. It was painted by them various rippling hues of green, one wall a gradient of shimmering gold.   
They picked up their guitar- a sunburst of cherry and black stained wood, and a black rosewood fretboard, with deep wine tuning pegs. A nylon strung, with a mournful voice, soft and sweet. It was a beautiful instrument.  
They didn't run this time as they went down the stairs. Unloaded of their backpack, they felt calmer. They came to the large couch everyone who was there was sat on, taking part in festivities of autumn and enjoying each other's company.   
They cleared their throat.  
"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES," Papyrus said. They smiled and sat down too.   
"You gonna play us a song, kiddo?" Sans asked. They nodded and smiled.  
They pulled a tune up in their mind, a deep memory- a wailing, painful tune marked on their deaths in the underground, sorrowful and hopeful.  
Determination.  
"Chara! Stay determined!" The memory of Asgore's baritone voice trembled in their mind. The tune wailed softly in the background. It was...Asgore, a sorrowful, buried part of him that he had extended to Chara, a forsaken memory of his that they used to hang on when nothing was right and the outlook was bleak, and they needed something to hope for.   
They pressed their hand to the fretboard and positioned to strum the first harrowing chords. The mournful voice of the guitar sang baritone and sweetly went up the notes, dipping low and high on the scale to the press of their fingers. The monsters gaped at them.   
It had been a long time since Toriel had heard that song.   
"That was....beautiful, small one."


	3. Chapter 3

"Today we have the festivities!" Toriel exclaimed to Sans and Papyrus, and gave them a toast of her drink- it was cherry cola. The glittering sound of clinking glass panged throughout the living room.  
"WE HAVE THANKSGIVING SOON AS WELL, DON'T WE?" Toriel smiled, looking soft in the half light.  
"We do," she said. The house was decorated for the season. Even Sans had helped. But, there was more to Sans and Frisk than what met the eye, so they couldn't really blame him for not doing much. They had their own days like that as well. But, still. He helped.  
Their phone rang in their pocket, accompanied by a monotone buzz. They rose an eyebrow and pulled it out, answering the call.  
It was Alphys.  
"H-Hey, Frisk! It's me. We, uh, just wanted to let you know we were on our way there! We know you can't, uh, respond, so just shoot us a text if you got that." The phone beeped as she hung up.  
They sent the text. It was a little thumbs-up. They tried to send them something through the dimensional boxes, but the HUD informed them they were carrying too many dogs before Chara could wake up and tell them themselves.   
Too many dogs? They weren't carrying any dogs last time they checked their inventory. But, still. Sans did things like that. They popped up the inventory with a deal of effort- Chara was better at it- and checked.  
'Sans's dog. A white, fluffy little dog that likes to take Papyrus's bones.'  
When had Sans sent them his dog? They would've taken it on a walk if they checked their inventory. They had a busy day today at school, though.  
'Sans? I have your dog,' they signed.  
"Oh! yeah, she was being loud at work, and they told me to do something with her to quiet her down, but i couldn't so i sent her to you. still working on that."  
They nodded and used the dog. It ran over to Sans, barking. At a loss with what to do, they sent the dog residue and dog salad to Alphys instead of what they were planning on.  
A loud shout and a ring at the door informed them that their guests had arrived. The little white dog- Snowflake was her name- notified them as well by excitedly barking once.  
They opened the door. Everyone piled in. First was Alphys, then Undyne, then Mettaton and Napstablook, who was holding their little Flowey-pot, which they had sent to Mettaton's house to visit- as usual, he was good for nobody but Frisk and they decided if they ever went out of town he would just have to come with them (and even then he didn't always listen. He always listened to Chara.) Then after them came Asgore, who had to stoop like Toriel to fit through the door, careful not to gouge the top with his razor sharp horns.  
Every time he came over he always brought them a present, and they brought him one, too. Today he brought them a notebook and they had him stoop down so they could tie several red and gold ribbons to his massive horns. Toriel...got along with him for them and them alone. They saw her bite back a reflexive kindle of magic and snarl as her soul reacted to her dislike.  
They took their little Flowey-pot from Mettaton afterwords when they realized the flower was trying to bite the robot. He knew he wasn't allowed to use magic, though.  
'Hello, little Flowey,' they signed to him, and he pouted at his sign-name. 'Chara is alseep right now...' He sighed.  
'When they awaken they will talk to you, though!' They finished, flashing the monster with hardly a fragment of a soul a smile. He reluctantly offered back a half smile, not quite feeling it happen. They pulled the flower monster out of the dirt and allowed his roots to tangle around their shoulder, the two's preferred method of transportation.  
They went over to Alphys, who flinched at her creation on their shoulder, and smiled.  
'Dog residue!' They signed, smiling. 'Who knows what it's for?' They asked, giggling, 'I don't think I'll ever understand why dog monsters can be used as an item and then leave a salad behind.'  
Alphys laughed, reminded of the time they had managed to pick up a dog monster and used it in the battle with Undyne. The big, fluffy puppy had bounded across the HUD, allowing them the split second chance they needed to escape.  
It had saved their life! They loved that dog.  
"F-Frisk! You love dogs, don't you?" They nodded. "Well, I've been talking to Toriel, and, we decided we were going to get you a present!" She hadn't stuttered, they noted, she was really excited.  
"Well, we're here to eat and have fun, but we're also taking you to pick out a puppy! Or a dog, whichever one."  
They smiled brightly. They had wanted a dog for a long time. Alphys grinned at the breakage in their expression.  
They hated to do it, but they nudged Chara awake.  
"We're getting a dog!" They mentally half shouted. Flowey saw them come to life a bit more, like a piece of them had been missing and had come back. He recognized this as Chara waking up.  
'What, really? Ah, that's so cool!" They exclaimed.  
"Flowey came home. He tried to bite Mettaton."  
They heard Chara half giggle but felt their thoughts puddle slightly with irritation. How many times did they have to tell him not to bite?   
They felt their hands go to Chara. They were telling him not to bite, but then they started talking to him, catching up. Flowey looked down sharply as they explained about not biting. He talked back to them, though, and agreed to come with them to get the dog.  
Frisk asked him if he was going to school with them tommorow.  
He told them he wanted to stay with Toriel, but promised not to try and bite the kids in her classes. They nodded and Chara informed him that even if he tried to do that to a kid in front of mom, by the time he moved his head a little bit, he wouldn't even have petals to bring home.  
Frisk informed him he couldn't bite the robot. He stuck his tounge out at them but agreed not to for now. Knowing that was the best they would get out of him, they patted his head.  
"Alright, my child!" Toriel exclaimed. "Are you ready to go? We already notified the shelter and submmitted a form for whatever dog you would like."  
They nodded. It was agreed that Frisk, Flowey, Sans, and Papyrus would drive together, and everyone else would go they way they came. Frisk carried Flowey on their hand so his roots wouldn't get squashed by the seatbelt, and when he tried to bite them anyways, Chara pointed a finger at him and he slunk away. Frisk and Chara, since they were mentally bonded, their feelings of excitement bounced back and fourth between Frisk's soul( and Chara's locket pulsed, but no one saw it under their sweater) until they were both practically vibrating with it.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled in to the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Their parents were inside.  
They said to their mother that it wasn't bothering them, but...  
They weren't as untouchable as it seemed they were. They never had been. The mask was something learned, protective, and the feeling under it caused them to climb the mountain.   
They couldn't take it. They knew that it would hurt the others, but they couldn't own up. Needing help was a weakness.  
Still, they almost couldn't bear it, but they believed they would be the cause of another war if based on the hostilities of the humans.  
Perhaps it would be best if they just disappeared. But, the only place to disappear at was the first place they would look.  
The time was running thin. They made up their mind and ran, ran, ran. They ducked away down a street, suppressing sharp sobs as they heard their family cry out in alarm.  
They couldn't take it, but they couldn't fight. This was the only option.  
They choked on a sob as they hid out of sight, and waited, and waited, and waited.  
Eventually, they caught the train that would take them the farthest.  
Weary and numb, they and Chara slept until the ride was over.  
They reflected. It had all been going so well.  
Not anymore. They ducked through the streets with their head down, and Chara snarled at anyone who dared step in their way.   
Street life again it was.


End file.
